spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet
to Table of Contents or UFS Phoenix or Kulina UNITED FORCES FIRST FLEET *Fleet ships, including UFS Phoenix, recently won The Triumvirate War against the Tavalai and their allies (see Spiral history) *Fleet supports Spacer Congress. Seems to oppose Worlders and Worlder Congress. *Top Brass takes orders from some secret cabal called the Guidance Council (GC) *Order Four: All Fleet ships keep this order primary, to hunt out possible Krim nesting places, in case they weren't all exterminated BIG WIGS *Supreme Commander Chankow, based on Heuron **see Renegade and Drysine Legacy *Fleet Admiral Ishmael, based on New France *Fleet Admiral Anjo, based on Homeworld, in Shiwon **see Renegade and Drysine Legacy *Admiral Bede **see Drysine Legacy *Rear Admiral Bennet **see Renegade To either side of Chankow, also seated, were two more bigwigs —both Rear Admirals. The nametags read Ling and Iago. Erik recognised neither —Rear Admirals in big HQ centres were like middle management in big corporations. (R-25) Fleet Ships *UFS Phoenix, Captain Pantillo (dead) *Gloria out of Halifax, armed Fleet merchant ship - destroyed PH-2 (R-7) *UFS Chester, Captain Lubeck - talked with DE ship Abigail (R-13) *UFS Mercury, Captain Ritish (R-23) -- the marines let Erik / Dale pass at Heuron in Renegade. Later, Mercury tracked Phoenix and ordered it down Drysine Legacy *UFS Curzon, sixth Fleet, Tiger Class, nothing special (R-23) *UFS Warrior -- relayed Fleet's broadcast against Phoenix / Debogande (R-14) *UFS Farsight - ten years ago, a tech recycled converters from dead Hacksaws in an emergency (R-14) *UFS Fortitude *UFS Annalea - fired on UFS Phoenix in Homeworld Space. Phoenix fired back, damaging but not destroying it (R-25) *UFS Starwind -- fired on PH-4 at Heuron / Hoffen Station, killing PH-4 pilot Lieutenant "Chunky" Toguchi, so Phoenix destroyed it (R-29) Guidance Council Fleet's Boss. Ghosts. But WHO sits on this GC (Guidance Council)??? "Much of Fleet thought the Guidance Council was just a rumour, a tale to be told late at night. The administrative version of a ghost ship story, told to frighten junior bureaucrats into good behaviour. Select very senior officers knew better." (DL) “Major,” Erik said in disbelief, “the Guidance Council’s just a ghost ship tale…” “It’s absolutely real,” Trace corrected him. “The Captain told me. Admiral Anjo was an intensely selfish man of no personal courage whatsoever. He’s as likely to kill himself as I am to start drinking. If Guidance Council wanted it done, they would have turned to their most trusted operative on Homeworld. (DL) *Colonel Khola, a Kulina, carries out the GC's orders: "Colonel, I’ve been sent here by the Guidance Council.” Khola took a deep breath. “Yes Admiral.” This was why they’d come to him. He didn’t like it, but he was Kulina, and Kulina made a lifestyle of doing things that most people would rather not. “Why me?” “It must be someone beyond reproach,” said Bedi with certainty. (DL) *The GC told Admiral Anjo to deal with Captain Pantillo of UFS Phoenix: "I was given specific instructions to deal with Pantillo. Immediately, that was the word I received. I know many of the Guidance Council were in agreement at the time, and only now, in hindsight...” (DL) Category:Characters